The Great Taylor Detective Part 4 - Enter Merlock
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Disguised Criminal - James (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) Transcript: * (Max Sadly Plays the Violin) * (Bonnie Looks Curious) * Rex Owen: Go on, talk to him. * Bonnie: Now will you please listen to me? My daddy's gone, and I'm all alone. * Max Taylor: Young lady, this is a most inopportune time. * (Bonnie Looks Sad) * Max Taylor: Surely your mother knows where he is. * Bonnie: I-I don't have a mother. * (Violin Screeches) * Max Taylor: Well, um, w-- Then, perhaps-- See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers. * Bonnie: I didn't lose him. He was taken by a dog. * Max Taylor: Did you say dog? * Bonnie: Yes. * Max Taylor: Did he have brown skin? * Bonnie: I don't know, but he had Egyptian clothes. * Max Taylor: Ha! * Rex Owen: I say, do you know him? * Max Taylor: Know him? That dog one, Dijon, by name, is the employee of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment. * (Bonnie and Rex Looks Shocked) * Max Taylor (off-screen): The horror of my every waking moment. (on-screen) The nefarious Professor Merlock! * (A Picture of Merlock is Shown) * (Fire Crackles) * (Merlock Smiles Sinisterly) * Rex Owen: Merlock? * Max Taylor: He's a genius, Rex. A genius twisted for evil. The Napoleon of crime. * Rex Owen: As bad as all that, eh? * Max Taylor: Worse! For years, I've tried to capture him, and I've come close, so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. * (Thunderclap) * Max Taylor (off-screen): Not a corner at London's safe while Merlock's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting, even as we speak. * (Cut to Ratigan's Lair) * (Fade to Inside his Lair) * (A Robot was Pouring Tea in the Cup) * (Ash Ketchum was Busy Working on the Robot) * (Merlock Laughs Sinisterly) * Merlock: Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Ketchum? And aren't you proud to be a part of it? * Ash Ketchum: This whole thing, it's-- it-it's monstrous! * (Robot Pours Sugar in the Tea) * Merlock (off-screen): We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know (on-screen) what will happen if you.. fail. * (Ash Ketchum Gets Angry) * Ash Ketchum: I-- I-- I don't care! * (Robot Goes Haywire) * (Merlock Gasps) * (Robot Goes Out of Work and Squirts Red Stuff) * Ash Ketchum: You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this-this-this evil any longer. * (Merlock Gets Angry But Then...) * Merlock: Very well, if that is your decision. Oh, uh, by the way, I'm, uh, taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here. * Ash Ketchum: B-Bonnie? * Merlock: Yes. Yes. I would spend many of sleepless night if anything unfortunate would befall her. (Chuckles) * (Ballerina Dances) * Ash Ketchum (off-screen): Y-You wouldn't! * (Merlock Picks up the Ballerina Bends it and Her Head Pops with a Boing) * Ash Ketchum: Oh, please, Merlock. I'll do anything. * Merlock: Very good. * Ash Ketchum: What can I do for you? * Merlock: FINISH IT, KETCHUM! * (Ash Ketchum Sighs and Finishes the Robot) * (Merlock Walks Outside and Hums) * Merlock: Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. Dijon. * (Dijon was Sleeping) * Merlock: DIJON! * (Dijon Falls Down) * Merlock: Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. And you know what to do, and no mistakes! * Dijon: No-no. No mistakes. * (The List was Seen as Dijon Continues) * Dijon (off-screen): Tools, gears, girl, uniforms. * Merlock; NOW, DIJON! * Dijon: I'm going! I'm going! I'm going! * (Dijon Leaves) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Parts Category:Ooglyeye